Zero's Hapily ever after
by mafllp95
Summary: Zero's point of veiw of what I feel happened after the final chapter. Rate and review my lovely readers.


The first night of Kaname's eternal slumber was ironically sleepless. Yuuki sat staring at Kaname's frozen form. The words keep circling in my head. _I want you to be together._ The man I despised was actually telling to be with Yuuki, someone I have fought so hard not to love. I can help it and Kaname couldn't either, that's why he sacrificed himself. So she can live on and find happiness, happiness that I could only hope to provide her with. I go sit next to her. There are no words to be said so we sit, silently as we listen to the crickets hum and the gentle lullaby of the wind passing through the crumbling walls of the basement.

I don't remember when we fell asleep, all I remember is waking up to Yuuki wrapped around me like a small child. I touch my forehead to hers gently. This beautiful face is molded and formed from so much sorrow. I want to kiss and reshape it to the girl I used to know, that would laugh so easily and carelessly. Her warm wine colored eyes open and look at me quizzically. I touch my hand to her face, tears begin to spill, I wipe them away with my thumb. Her lips are caressing mine before I have time to move in. And so I kiss her back with as much intensity that I hope proves my love and devotion to her over and over again.

"Zero" She breathes as we separate. She can't tell me yet, not in front of Kaname's frozen form but I know she wishes to tell me she loves me too. I lift her into my arms and for once she doesn't protest. A snide comment weasels into my thoughts but I think better of it and just proceed on, out of this tomb.

We barely make it into my dorm before I'm on top of her with predatory instinct. I lay her on the bed and sink my fangs into her neck. I drink hungrily from her rich blood that touches my tongue. I feel her muscles relax as she sighs and combs her hand through my hair. The motion is enough to have the tears sting at my eyes. I retract my fangs and lick away any blood that remains on her delicate neck, not letting any droplets go to waste. My eyes hazy with lust look down at Yuuki, her eyes illuminate the dark room with a menacing red glow. I smile and take loosen my shirt so she has better access to my neck. She attacks me and bites down hard at my neck.

I feel bliss instead of pain because this is my Yuuki, no matter if she is vampire or not, she will always be the girl that saved me from myself. She sits on my lap and takes off the jacket of her uniform leaving her hands shaking as she tries to unbutton her blouse. I stop her hands and wait till she meets my gaze before I unbutton her blouse for her and gently ease it off her shoulders. I sit up and lay her gently on the bed as I hover over her half naked form. She looks to me, no more tears in her eyes only want. She touches my chest to my heart. It flutters slightly to her touch. Yuuki closes her eyes for a moment before opening them again and smiling.

"Show me how much you love me, Zero" She tells me as she slips off my shirt and I do. I make love to her all through the night, showing her time and time again that I loved her.

-NEXT MORNING-

I wake to the sound of feet running on hardwood and a door slamming shut. I get out of bed quickly and knock on the bathroom door as I pull a pair of pants on.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" I ask hurriedly my heart thudding with worry. I hear her begin to answer but then she begins to vomit again. I open the door and rub her back as she vomits into the toilet. She wraps the shirt I had on the night before tightly around her small body.

"It's impossible for it to be mine." I say quietly, not angrily as I should feel but just quietly.

"Yes" She says after several minutes. She tries to skirt away from me but she isn't leaving that easily. I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it. She looks me in the eyes for the first time this moment and I can see how scared and confused she is. I have to smile at this and grasp her by the shoulders.

"Yuuki, I'm not going anywhere." I reassure her. She smiles at me with tears in her eyes and kisses me. As she lies on my chest I tell her.

"Let's face it you're going to need all the help you can get" And that's when she punches me in the arm.

-9 MONTHS LATER-

Yuuki Is panting and sweating as she begins to go into labor. I had been patrolling around the night class building when Aido came sprinting towards me, he breathlessly told me Yuuki was going into labor and was being moved to the infirmary. I tear through the hallway not caring who is in my path all that matters is Yuuki.

"ZERO!" she yells as she sees my burst through the door. I rush to her side and hold her hand, she grasps it desperately and squeezes once the contractions hit. The doctor is a vampire and I am apprehensive about letting her near Yuuki but Aido assures me that she is a professional and there shouldn't be anything to worry about.

"Yuuki, you're doing great after the shoulders are exposed then you just need one more big push and your baby will be out." The doctor reassured. Yuuki nodded and stifled a scream. I hate seeing her in pain and wish more than anything that I could switch positions with her. After one more push and a gasp from Yuuki a baby's scream is heard. Yuuki holds my hand tighter with anticipation. I kiss the top of her head and rubbed her arms. The doctor cleaned off the baby and brought it to Yuuki.

"You have a healthy baby girl, congratulations." The doctor smiles sweetly and motions for everyone else to leave the room. Yuuki retracts her hand to hold her daughter. This little girl looks just like Yuuki, beautiful, with the world of innocence in those eyes. I look at Yuuki and kiss her deeply before gently placing a small kiss on the baby girl's head.

"I just want you to know that I'll be as much of a father to this child as you'll let me." I say whole heartedly. Yuuki leans into me and cries.

"I love you, Zero. I love you more than words can describe." She tells me as she touches m face tenderly. I caress her hand and then drop to one knee on the ground before her. I fish out the ring in my Jacket pocket that I had been saving for when Yuuki admitted she loved me. It was a simple silver band but the stone was made from a piece of Kaname's frozen coffin. Yuuki realized it as I slipped it on her finger and she felt the subtle cold and gasped.

"Yuuki Kuran, please do me the honor of being my wife" I asked knowing nothing would make me happier than spending the rest of this life with Yuuki. She smiled at me and she looked just like the old Yuuki. _Kaname, I think I may actually be able to rekindle that happiness inside of her. Thank you_

-900 years later-

The stone rubble is all that is left in the field of flowers that was Cross Academy. The sun is leaving the evening golden glow to illuminate the field. Lucy runs toward a patch of sun flowers and throws herself back into them. Her peach dress falls below her knees and her ebony hair fans her heart shaped face. My daughter is every bit as beautiful as my wife. Yuuki runs out from the cover of the woods chasing our son, Rico as she did when he was young.

Even though Rico was now a man he gives into the chase, his silver hair glinting in the fading sunlight. He pounces on his sister and she squeals smacking him away playfully. I walk up behind Yuuki and hug her close. She cranes he neck up and kisses me. Her hair has grown long again over the years. It flows beautifully through the wind leaving the smell of lavender in its wake. I thread it through my fingers; in all the years I've done this I have never grown tired of it. My Yuuki…

The burning begins in my throat and then spreads its way through the rest of my body. I fall to my knees Yuuki gasps and grabs me by the shoulders.

"Zero, Zero, what's wrong?" She asks franticly. Her worried tone gets the attention of the kids. They run to my side. Lucy has tears in her dark eyes.

"Daddy?" She asks worriedly. I bite my tongue and to my surprise no blood comes. I now know that it's my time to go.

"Seems my time is up, sweetheart" I say, my voice raspy and dry. I try to smile and put on a brave face. Yuuki is sobbing and hugging my chest. Rico refuses to look at me so I reach out my hand shakily to him. He looks to me with our identical lavender eyes and takes my hand as well as his sister's, who is crying hysterically. I hug them all close to me. I make Yuuki look at me.

"Go to him, I'll be waiting for you." I say and she nods. Yuuki wipes at her tears furiously with her fists. I turn to my children.

"Lucy, you're going to meet your other father. He will love you just as much as I do and I hope that you will help him anyway you can." I say to her and she hugs my neck then kisses my cheek. I turn to Rico and he is trying to compose himself in order to console his mother and sister.

"Take care of your sister and if Kaname gets out of line, kick his ass" I say with laugh. Even Yuuki can't help but smile. My vision starts to blur and the last image I have is of my family huddled together before my body disintegrates into a pile of ashes blown away by the wind.

-AFTER-

Death is peaceful, it's quiet and it leaves me with a strange sensation. It seems almost alien, this feeling it's… the feeling of being human. I open my eyes and I see Cross Academy in its prime. Kien is there as well as my old master. They smile at me; my adoptive father runs to me and twirls me around in a hug. I casually push him away with a laugh.

"Welcome home, Zero" My mother says. I turn to see my mother and father along with Ichiru. I can't believe it.

"You're here? " I say astonished. I can't quite grasp it. My brother snorts and grins at me.

"Zero, ever the observant" He says. I can't contain how elated I am. I bring them in for a hug. I haven't seen them in nearly a thousand years.

"Oh man, I hope I'm not late for class." I hear. Yuuki is standing right behind me. I know I must be in heaven now that she is here.

"But how-" I begin but she cuts me off.

"I wanted him to have the chance of being human. Besides I couldn't leave you alone for long. I was getting worried" She says brightly and grabs my hand as we walk back to our home with the people of our past.


End file.
